spaceuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
Last Updated: 23 May, 2017 Like all wikis, this wiki was some rules. #Children under 12 (twelve) MUST be accompanied by an adult who is 25 (twenty-five) or older. #Children under 25 MUST ask for permission from their parents in order to visit the wiki. #You must be 12 or older to edit on the wiki. #Under the Terms of Service, you MUST be at least 12 years of age to use the internet (some sites is 13 (thirteen) 18 (eighteen), 19 (nineteen), 20 (twenty), 21 (twenty-one) or 25) #No vandalism. #No false information. #You need to LOG IN to edit pages on the wiki. IP addresses wil be blocked infinitely. #No profanity (Swearing). You can NOT use "*****", "#####", "@", "$", or numbers as substitutes for vulgar or profanity either. #No Blasphemy. Blasphemy will result in an immediate block starting at 5 years. #No negative comments. #No hacking. #No bullying or abusing other users. #When you edit a page, the edit summary is REQUIRED so we can understand what you changed. #No scamming. #No spamming. #Please do not add anything redundant. #Absolutely NO edit-warring. #No misleading (spam), or external links are allowed in the wiki. #Do NOT add new catagories without permission from an admin or moderator. #NEVER edit user pages besides your own unless if you correct spelling errors. Modifying other users' profiles is extreme vandalism and will result in a long and/or hard block without warning. #Only rollbacks, admins, breaucrats, and moderators can revert or undo edits. #No deception. #Impersonation is STRICTLY prohibited and is a serious offense on the wiki. Doing so may result in a block from 5 months to 100 years. #Read the Terms of Service before visiting the site. Consequences: 1st offense or edit: Welcome to the Universe Wikia. 2nd offense: Notice 3rd offense: Watch 4th offense: Advisory 5th offense: Warning 6th offense: Blocked for 30 minutes 7th offense: Blocked for 1 hour 8th offense: Blocked for 90 minutes 9th offense: Blocked for 2 hours 10th offense: Blocked for 5 hours 11th offense: Blocked for 6 hours 12th offense: Blocked for 9 hours 13th offense: Blocked for 10 hours 14th offense: Blocked for 12 hours 15th offense: Blocked for 1 day 16th offense: Blocked for 36 hours 17th offense: Blocked for 2 days 18th offense: Blocked for 3 days 19th offense: Blocked for 5 days 20th offense: Blocked for 1 week 21st offense: Blocked for 10 days 22nd offense: Blocked for 2 weeks 23rd offense: Blocked for 3 weeks 24th offense: Blocked for 1 month 25th offense: Blocked for 2 months 26th offense: Blocked for 3 months 27th offense: Blocked for 5 months 28th offense: Blocked for 6 months 29th offense: Blocked for 9 months 30th offense: Blocked for 10 months 31st offense: Blocked for 1 year 32nd offense: Blocked for 18 months 33rd offense: Blocked for 2 years 34th offense: Blocked for 3 years 35th offense: Blocked for 5 years 36th offense: Blocked for 1 decade (10 years) 37th offense: Blocked for 15 years 38th offense: Blocked for 25 years 39th offense: Blocked for 5 decades (50 years) 40th offense: Blocked for 1 century (100 years) 41st offense: Blocked permanently The severity of the violation may affect the block time and talk page privileges. Note that multiple violations that result in blocks will stack. If you need help Let an admin or moderator know. Category:Vital Pages